


Quello che voglio

by Shulz



Series: Max e Morse [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Max DeBryn/Endeavour Morse
Series: Max e Morse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867975
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

L'aspetto di Morse era assolutamente angelico, pelle pallida, occhi grandi e azzurri, labbra carnose e ben definite, ricci morbidi e chiari, corpo sottile e flessuoso. Il suo temperamento invece, era tutto il contrario. Tempestoso e caparbio, impulsivo e intuitivo, molto molto intelligente, inarrestabile, a suo modo passionale. Un connubio da capogiro.  
Il suo cervello era in perenne attività, notando catalogando , pensando...ma a volte avrebbe voluto spegnerlo, aveva veramente bisogno di spegnerlo e stare così, in pace, in silenzio...tutto si ripercuoteva sul suo fisico, rigido, contratto.Aveva bisogno di scaricare tutta la tensione che il suo corpo accumulava.Tensione muscolare, mascella serrata, dolori alle spalle. E naturalmente aveva una forte tensione sessuale repressa, non aveva un amante da un tempo troppo lungo ormai... Il suo corpo bramava a volte essere toccato, accarezzato, baciato....bramava muoversi velocemente contro un altro corpo caldo, forte, fino a toccare il paradiso. Si faceva duro a volte con quei pensieri e sfogava la sua frustrazione con rapidi lavori manuali, che lo lasciavano ancora di più vuoto. Ma era davvero raro che si desse una possibilità, Susan lo aveva devastato e lui non voleva più soffrire così...così evitava gli sguardi, i sorrisi, la gente...  
Il suo volto rifletteva tutto questo. Chiuso.  
Fino a che notò quel paio di labbra...il labbro superiore, più pieno di quello inferiore, sporgeva un po', ben disegnato, rosso, morbido, il labbro inferiore un cuscinetto che si adattava perfettamente formando un cuore rosso. Quella bocca colpì la sua fantasia, in modo molto forte.  
Poi cominciò a spostare lo sguardo in alto, e quella bocca era sormontata da un nasino all'insù, e più in alto da un paio di occhi azzurro cielo, aperti di stupore e consapevolezza, coperti da un paio di austeri occhiali da vista.  
Davanti a lui c'era Max Debryn, il medico patologo.  
Morse lo fissò per un attimo, a bocca aperta, e Max gli sorrise, un sorrisino appena accennato, tra la gentilezza e la circostanza, ma lui fu catturato...


	2. Chapter 2

Morse era catturato, non poteva farci niente.  
Inventava sempre qualche scusa per richiamare il dottore, per ritornare in obitorio, per ritornare indietro a scambiare un'ultima battuta con lui anche quando Thursday o Strange erano usciti.  
Non ne aveva mai abbastanza delle sue battute sarcastiche, delle sue citazioni colte, delle sue deduzioni inappuntabili.  
Si comportava come un adolescente in crisi ormonale quando era in sua presenza, fissava, arrossiva, sudava...gli altri potevano imputare questo a tutte le sue stranezze e fobie ma lui sapeva che non era così. Le labbra del dottor Debryn, rosse, un po' lucide dopo aver parlato tanto e averle inumidite con la lingua, appena tirate agli angoli da un minuscolo sorriso...era lì che si confondeva la sua mente e il suo corpo reagiva.  
Sperava che nessuno se ne accorgesse, tantomeno il dottore...ma non era così...due occhi acuti avevano osservato tutto.  
Quella sera Morse era nervoso, uscì dal pub perché non ne poteva più di quello stupido quiz, lasciando li i suoi compagni di bevute con una scusa qualsiasi e si avviò da solo nella notte, rimuginando.  
Ben presto però il suono dei suoi passi fu raggiunto da altri passi più veloci, e che si avvicinavano sempre di più...Morse si girò pronto ad affrontare qualunque pericolo, ma con suo sommo stupore si trovò davanti nientaltro che al dottore.  
"Buonasera Morse, facciamo la stessa strada?" domandò Max, sorridendo.  
"Quando sono arrivato ti ho visto al pub, Morse,ma quando mi sono voltato eri sparito...che c'è, non ti aggradava la compagnia?" disse il dottore.  
"Oh, ero solo stufo di quello stupido quiz, mi stavo annoiando..." rispose lui, guardando a terra " ho preferito fare due passi...non so, dove sta andando?" domandò Morse, rispondendo alla domanda del dottore.  
"Ovunque vai tu...se vuoi...." bisbigliò Debryn,inchinandosi verso di lui e guardandolo dritto negli occhi spalancati, sogghignando e aprendogli un mondo.  
"Naturalmente...certo...lo voglio...." balbettò Morse. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, rise, si guardò intorno nella strada deserta, guardò il dottore, che sorrideva di rimando, e non poté più trattenersi, fece due passi, gli prese il viso tra le mani, si inchinò e lo baciò. Dapprima delicatamente, poi premendo sempre di più, muovendo le labbra aperte sulle labbra del dottore, infine appassionatamente leccando e succhiando il labbro superiore di Max, gemendo e mugolando mentre lo faceva, infine lo prese tra i denti e lo tirò un po' prima di lasciarlo.  
"Caro dio, Morse...è stato...è stato...." a Max mancavano le parole. " Meraviglioso..." finì Morse. "Si, meraviglioso!" confermò Max. Morse si avvicinò ancora di più , mettendo il suo corpo a filo con quello del dottore, prese la mano del dottore e premette il dorso contro il suo cavallo, dove una crescente erezione premeva contro i pantaloni. "Ti desidero, Max...voglio..." era senza fiato "ti voglio..."  
Max sussultò, stupito dalla sfrontatezza di Morse, travolto dal desiderio..." Si...casa mia..." disse il dottore "è più vicino..".  
Si avviarono nella notte, eccitati come ragazzi alla prima cotta, accelerando inconsapevolmente il passo.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivarono a casa di Max e furono travolti da loro stessi. Si gettarono uno nelle braccia dell'altro, tirandosi e spingendosi , toccandosi freneticamente e cercando di spogliarsi a vicenda.  
Morse baciava Max come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita, "Finalmente..."borbottava,spingendo la su lingua calda contro quella del dottore, arrotolandola su di essa, tracciando il contorno di quelle sue fantastiche labbra.Il dottore rispondeva con tutto se stesso, succhiando la sua bocca. Morse gli sfilò il gilet e gli aprì la camicia, mettendo in mostra il petto cosparso di peli gli tolse gli occhiali, delicatamente e li poggiò sul mobile nel corridoio, vicino alle chiavi e al telefono. Passò la bocca sul viso, poi leccò una calda striscia bagnata dall'orecchio alla gola, dove morse e succhiò un segno d'amore, scese di più, addentando un capezzolo rosso e gonfio, Max gemeva e si lamentava, godendo apertamente, le mani sulle spalle di Morse, le mani arrivarono ai pantaloni dove una formidabile erezione spingeva, Morse la prese attraverso la stoffa, stringendo, accarezzando, apprezzandone la durezza....aprì i pantaloni e li lasciò cadere a terra, abbassò le mutande e si abbassò anche lui. Il cazzo di Debryn era appoggiato al suo stomaco,duro e dritto, gocce di precum bagnavano la punta, Morse lo sfiorò con le labbra, percorrendo l'intera lunghezza, poi lo prese in bocca, succhiando la punta, e scendendo giù, prendendolo tutto. Max vacillò.."Caro dio Morse....ohhhhh siii...." gemeva.  
Morse si alzò, si tolse la giacca, si sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni, e se la passò sulla testa, insieme alla canottiera, nudo per metà, prese le le mani di Max e se le mise sul petto "Toccami Max, toccami...baciami...prendimi Max...accarezzami....fai l'amore con me, ti prego...." supplicò " subito, ora...." Max non riusciva a pensare dritto.  
" In camera...adesso!" disse senza fiato.  
Una volta in camera fini di spogliarsi nudo e spogliò completamente Morse, nudo e arrossato era uno spettacolo, il cazzo magnificamente eretto, sorprendentemente grande, Max pensò a come sarebbe stato dondolare un po' la sopra e emise un gemito. Si sdraiò sul letto e tirò Morse su di lui, lo baciò profondamente facendo scendere piano le mani sulla su schiena, fino alle cosce, gliele aprì facendolo inginocchiare a cavalcioni su di lui, gli leccava il collo, le clavicole, gli mordeva le spalle mentre le sue mani si posizionavano sul culo morbido di Morse e separavano le natiche, cercando il suo buco, con un movimento impercettibile recuperò del lubrificante dal comodino e lo spremette generosamente alla base della sua schiena, dove cominciava il profondo solco del suo culo, poi con due dita lo spalmò in basso fino al suo buco, caldo, in attesa. Cominciò ad aprirlo, delicatamente, sensualmente , intanto Morse seppelliva il viso nel suo collo, aspirando il suo profumo, gemendo al tocco, inarcando la schiena per dare più accesso. Le dita di Max scivolavano dentro e fuori da lui con facilità, andando sempre più in profondità e sempre più forte colpendo la prostata e facendo gridare Morse. "Pronto...sono pronto....Max ti prego....prendimi adesso!" quasi gridò Morse. Max lo fece sdraiare sullo stomaco, la testa sul cuscino, si appoggiò con una mano al lato di Morse, con l'altra si guidò dentro di lui, lentamente, inesorabilmente, fino alla fine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" gemettero in coro i due uomini. Max si sdraiò su di lui e cominciò a muoversi. Lo scopò dapprima lento e profondo, roteando i fianchi e spingendo più profondamente possibile, cercando e trovando la prostata. Quanto la trovò cominciò a martellare incessantemente, facendo gridare Morse a ogni colpo. " Ti piace Morse...ti piace ?" ansimava Max "Ne vuoi di più?" "Oh si....siiii....lo voglio...dammelo, dammi di più..." Morse era senza fiato. Max si mise in ginocchio, circondando il petto di morse e sollevandolo con lui. Sollevò Morse con una facilità incredibile, abituato alla manipolazione dei corpi, e se lo appoggiò sul petto . Adesso i due si muovevano in sincrono roteando e spingendo con i fianchi, il.cazzo libero di Morse sbatteva su e giù. Max accelerò. " Sto venendo, Morse...sono vicinissimo..." disse, il.piacere che si accumulava nei suoi muscoli, pronto a esplodere.  
" Vieni dentro di me...." supplicò Morse "Oh caro dio!...." gridò Max e stringendo Morse a lui si riversò nel.suo profondo, spingendo più in profondità possibile. Morse stringeva il.culo su di lui, trattendolo, prendendo tutto. Quando scese dal suo orgasmo, Max si sdraiò, disfatto, ansimando. Prese Morse per le mani e lo attirò su di lui, lo fece mettere a cavalcioni sul suo petto. "Vieni nella mia bocca,so che ti piace, ho visto come mi guardavi, voglio assaggiati Morse...." disse, sfrontato, aprì la meravigliosa bocca e tirò fuori la lingua. Morse era senza fiato, prese in mano il suo cazzo e non ci volle molto, tre o quattro forti pompe e venne, gridando e spruzzando grosse corde sulla lingua, sulle labbra, sulla guancia del dottore che alla fine prese in bocca il grosso cazzo e succhiò e leccò ciò che era rimasto, facendo gemere Morse in modo osceno. " Fantastico...sei assolutamente fantastico" disse rilasciando il membro speso di Morse , che crollò vicino a lui, disfatto e soddisfatto. Poco dopo Max si alzò e l ripuli entrambi con un asciugamano caldo e bagnato , poi si sdraiò e intrecciò teneramente il suo corpo con quello di Morse.  
Si addormentano così vicini, le parole erano superflue.


End file.
